The Hedgehogs and Mane Six: The Attack of the Clones
by Sonicblaster21
Summary: Dr. Eggman has built a dimensional transporter but as he powers it with a Chaos Emerald, it backfires and sends a chain reaction with the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and sends Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, and Eggman to Equestria. Now, Eggman has come up with a new plan: Clone Sonic and his friends to achieve world domination. My 3rd story, go a bit easy on me.


**Greetings all. Note that this is my 3rd attempt at writing a Sonic and MLP Crossover fanfic. Don't blame me for losing interest. Also, I don't own anything except for the idea of the story. Enjoy the first chapter of "The Hedgehogs and Mane Six: Attack of the Clones"**

* * *

On an remote island off the coast of Station Square, the evil scientist, Dr. Eggman, has built his base where he has been planning his latest evil scheme. As Eggman entered the a large room that was 30x30 ft. in diameter and height, all he could do was bask in the glory of his newest invention. It was a 15 ft. tall circular device with the middle open to show that is where you stood. On one side of the room was a console with an hexagon shaped socket that came to a point further in.

"This is a glorious day!" Eggman said, gloating to himself. "Cubot! Orbot! Fire up the Dimensional Jumper!"

As he gave his order, a yellow cube and a red sphere dropped from the ceiling. Before they hit the floor, they morphed out of their compacted state and revealed two robots that hovered above the floor. They then floated over to the console and started typing away. As they typed on the keyboard, the Dimensional Jumper started to hum, indicating that the machine has come to life.

"HOHOHO! All that needs to be done is to insert the Chaos Emerald." As Eggman said that, he pulled out a red gem that glowed with power. He put it into the socket next to the console and it fit perfectly. As the Chaos Emerald was inserted, the opening int the machine filled with a purple light. "YES! YES! A BRILLIANT SUCCESS!"

"Great job, boss! Now we can achieve world domination!" Cubot said, with his whiny voice. But before Eggman could initiate the next part of his plan, the machine started to spark and it blew up, leaving a white light in the process.

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat were walking down the hallway of G.U.N HQ with orders to head to the Director's office immediately. The two walked in silence. Feeling a bit awkward, Rouge started a conversation.

"So... Why do you think the Director wants to see us?" Rouge asked.

"How should I know?" replied Shadow. "My best guess is it has to do with Eggman."

"Speaking of Egghead, he has been laying low for the past few months. Makes me think about what he is up to."

As the two continued to walk to the Director's office, they talked about what has been going on in their lives recently. After a few minutes, they finally reached the Director's office. The two soldiers that were standing guard at the door saluted and let them in.

As Shadow and Rouge entered the office, they saw the Director looking out a window. There has been a new director assigned since the last one died from a heart attack 2 weeks ago. The new director, Diana Montague, has been doing good ever since she was assigned. She is very nice, but can be very strict when it comes to missions.

"Ah, Shadow, Rouge. You made it." Diana said, greeting them as she turned around.

"Director!" said the two at the same time, saluting.

"As you two know, Dr. Eggman has not been showing any sign of activity." Shadow gave Rouge a look that told her that he was right. The bat just rolled her eyes. "This worries me, but not as much as what I'm about to tell you - Numerous reports have indicated robot activity around a small remote island off the coast of Station Square. One report says that one robot was carrying a Chaos Emerald to the island. Ever since that report was delivered to us, the Chaos Emeralds have been acting strange."

"Strange how?" asked Rouge.

"They have been glowing more than usual." Diana pushed a button on her desk and beside it a container appeared on a stand that came up from the floor. The container held the yellow and purple Chaos Emeralds, and from what Shadow and Rouge could see, they have been glowing more than usual. "I am assigning you two to watch over these two Chaos Emeralds for the time being. Report anything that you find out."

"Yes, Director Diana." Shadow and Rouge saluted and took the Chaos Emeralds, Shadow taking the yellow one and Rouge taking the purple one. But as soon as they held these mystical gems, the Chaos Emeralds began to glow immensely and soon a white light filled the room. Diana covered her eyes so not to be blinded. When the light died down, she saw that Shadow and Rouge were gone.

* * *

**Meanwhile at an Empire City cafe**

Sonic the Hedgehog sat at a table looking quite bored with a hand on his chin. He held the blue Chaos Emeralds in his hand and just stared at it. As Sonic was busy staring at the Emerald, Amy Rose, one of his closest friends who has a huge crush on him, walked up with two coffees in her hand. She then sat down across from Sonic.

"Here you go, Sonic." said Amy, handing Sonic his coffee.

"Thanks, Amy. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm sure you noticed the Chaos Emeralds acting up lately." Sonic nodded as Amy took out the cyan Chaos Emerald. "Well Tails said that this could be because of a mass increase in energy somewhere in the world. Tails could explain it better than I could. He just told me to deliver the message."

Sonic finished the rest of his coffee and stood up, ready to take off. "Lets get going then." Amy nodded the two pick up their Chaos Emeralds, but as soon as they did, the room was filled with a bright light. When the light died down, Sonic and Amy were gone.

* * *

**Meanwhile in a secluded forest**

In a secluded part of a forest where there was an opening about 20 ft. wide, you could hear the sounds of two people fighting. These two were none other than Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. As we see these two fighting, they stood 10 feet apart, seeing who would make the next move. Silver then leaped forward and threw a punch at Blaze. With her natural cat reflexes, Blaze dodged the punch with ease.

As the two through kicks and punches, they seemed evenly matched. Silver then decided to use his psychokinesis to grab Blaze and throw her at a tree. She quickly adjusted herself and used her legs to propel herself off the tree. She then used her pyrokinesis to form a fireball in her hand. Once it was about half the size of her head, she threw the fireball at Silver. The white hedgehog quickly dodged it and then retaliated by throwing a blade made out of pure physic energy.

The two continued at this for a few more minutes before knocking each other back into trees. As they both got up, they both tried to catch their breath. Blaze then relaxed her body and walked over to Silver. As she did so, Silver also relaxed his body.

"I think that's enough for today, Silver!" said Blaze once she was close enough to Silver.

"Really?" complained Silver. He then pulled out the white Chaos Emerald. "I didn't even get to use Chaos Control yet."

Blaze rolled her eyes. "You'll get to use it another time. In the meantime we might as well rest up." The lavender cat turned east and walked out of the clear where a path was seen, Silver follow close behind. "Catch!" Blaze threw the green Chaos Emerald over her shoulder to Silver.

"When did you get this?" asked Silver.

"I had this for quite some time. I just thought that you could use this."

"Hey Blaze! You may want to see this!" said Silver with a very concerned tone in his voice. The two stopped walking and Blaze turned around to see that the two Chaos Emeralds glowing immensely. In a flash of light, Silver and Blazer were gone.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it isn't that long, but I will write longer chapters in the future.**


End file.
